A Rainey Wedding Night
by irelandrain74
Summary: Blaine insists on planning his wedding night with Rachel. Rachel doesn't mind. Raine/Blainchel/Anderberry future fic. One-shot/drabble.


**A/N: I'm on a bit of a Raine kick lately. As always, thank you for reading, hope you enjoy - and please, please let me know what you think and review! **

Blaine insists on spending their wedding night in a hotel.

Rachel protests a little - there's nothing wrong with their apartment! - until Blaine tells her the room is already booked at the Mariott Marquis in Times Square.

She is flushed and exhausted and glowingly happy after a long day of vows and entertaining at the reception. As Blaine checks them in at the front desk, she twists the new band - rose gold, nestled beneath the matching pink diamond engagement ring - around her finger, unable to keep the grin off her face. She watches Blaine, admiring the ripple of his shoulders and the cut of his jaw and the sincerity of his smile, and feels a swooping in her stomach as she remembers that this man is her husband.

He twists their fingers together when he's finished and they board one of the many glass elevators, giggling and standing as close together as physically possible, Rachel nuzzling her nose shyly into his shoulder when those around them wink.

Blaine leads the way to their door and opens it to reveal a luxurious suite with a floor-to-ceiling window looking down onto Times Square.

Rachel hurries forward, but Blaine throws out an arm to stop her. "Did you really think I wasn't going to carry you in, my beautiful bride?" She giggles, acquiescing, and though he struggles just a smidgen - she may be tiny, but he's no giant himself - he manages to get them both over the threshold before setting her lightly on her feet.

"Oh, Blaine, it's beautiful," she says, spinning around like a child. Then she spots the basket on the table. "Is this... This is why I married you." The basket was filled with special order vegan cupcakes from her favorite cafe and a bottle of champagne.

"Happy anniversary," Blaine jokes, pulling Rachel against him to kiss her.

She bounces onto the king bed, pulling the basket with her, and pats the comforter for Blaine to join her. He kicks off his shoes and curls up behind her, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Cupcake?" she offers, handing one back towards him and accidentally smudging icing over his nose.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice, do I?" Blaine laughs and takes the cupcake, licking the errant icing off his nose.

Rachel relaxes into his chest, sighing happily as she chews her cupcake. "Can you believe we're finally married?"

"I can. I always knew we would be one day. I love you so much." Blaine squeezes her with the arm not holding a cupcake. "I'm the luckiest man alive. I'm going to get to watch you take the Broadway world by storm, and be the one you come home to at night. I'm going to get to wake up beside you every morning - whoa." Blaine nearly drops his cupcake as Rachel squirms to face him and presses him down into the bed with a hard kiss.

"I can't restrain myself when you talk about our future like that, I'm sorry."

"Are you really apologizing for kissing me on our wedding night?" Blaine laughs.

"You have an excellent point, Blaine, we should be doing much less talking and much more kissing." She leans over top of him - he growls at the view - to switch the lamp off and slides back down him, kissing sweetly at his hairline, down the bridge of his nose, until she meets his lips, her tongue seeking and gaining entrance. She seals their lips together and breathes the air out of his lungs before returning it, mixed with her own. He tugs her closer, grinding up into her long legs, his hands running up and down her sides. Rachel pulls at the buttons of his shirt, biting and sucking at every inch of revealed skin, pulling obscene noises from the man beneath her. He hooks his thumbs into the hem of her shirt and yanks it upwards, his calluses grazing her ribs, willing her to raise her arms so that he can remove it completely. She finishes his buttons and complies before beginning on the pants buttons, Blaine groaning beneath her.

And then Blaine unexpectedly flips them and stands up, causing Rachel to keen. "I'm just going to close the drapes, Rach," Blaine explains.

"Don't," she breathes. "Leave them open. We're too high up for anyone to see anything. Let's let the city be a part of our first time as a married couple."

Blaine pins her so hard against the bed, she feels her hipbones bruising. She doesn't mind.


End file.
